Voyager's Phantom
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: The Doctor has gotten a gift from his friend -Reginald Barlcay- in the last data stream from Earth. He manages to get the whole senior staff- and a few extra people- to participate in the story of The Phantom of the Opera in the holodeck.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Roles

The Doctor walked excitedly down the hall. He had just received the newest holonovel in the data stream from Starfleet. It was, in fact, one of the oldest classic holonovel he now owned. 'The Phantom of the Opera', written by Gaston Leroux in the early 1900's, had been one of the more enjoyable books that Doctor had read. When they finally came around to making a holonovel of it, he quickly requested one be sent in the data stream. It had finally arrived, and he couldn't wait to share it with the crew.

In the Captain's ready room, the Doctor had called together all of the senior staff, Seven, and Ensign Wildman in for a meeting. The 'Phantom of the Opera' was a great experience, and he wanted everyone he cherished to participate in it.

As Tom Paris, the last person to enter the ready room, strolled in, the Doctor started his presentation.

"Long ago, in the 1900's, a short, chubby man by the name of Gaston Leroux wrote the book 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Since then, it has been made into musicals, different versions of books, and in 2004 a very popular movie was made out it, starring…" The Doctor picked up the PADD in which he had stored all of his notes about the history of the story. He thumbed through the information, searching for the name of the actors. "Ah, there they are. Starring Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler, along with Patrick Wilson, Minnie Driver, and Jennifer Ellison."

The entire ready room stared at the Doctor. Chakotay gave Captain Janeway a curious look, as if saying "Why the heck are we listening to this?" Janeway returned the look, and using eye-language, told him to listen.

"What does this have to do with _anything?_"Tom asked impatiently. He was just getting ready to have a romantic evening with B'Elanna when the Doctor had called them in for a meeting. He certainly wasn't going to waste his evening listening about some Opera.

"The fact of the matter is, Lieutenant Paris, is that I received the new holonovel for 'Phantom of the Opera' in the data stream from Starfleet. Reg thought I would like it. He said it was very good. I was wondering if- actually, I relying that- the people in this room would participate in it too. I already have everyone's roles out for them, if you would just agree, I would let you see who I chose you to be." The Doctor finished.

There came several sighs from around the table. Seven didn't know if she wanted to be in the holodeck with all of these people, let alone be in an opera. After thinking it over, she decided it would be good for her social skills. After all, if they ever made it back to Earth, she might end up having a career in singing- or in astronomy. She hadn't decided yet.

"I'll join you, Doctor." Seven blurted.

Tom raised his eyebrows. Seven was the last person he suspected to join.

"B'Elanna and I will join, too. It would be good for the both of us." Tom said. B'Elanna shot him an angry glance, but decided to save the ranting for later, in their quarters.

"I'm all game, Doctor." Captain Janeway stood up from her chair. "I think I would enjoy doing this with you, Seven, and Tom. I remember reading the book as a child- I thought that Erik was the greatest mastermind that ever lived when I was about 13."

After Kathryn Janeway had joined, all but one person agreed to it. Samantha Wildman wasn't sure about being in the holodeck with her senior officers. They all worked on the Bridge, all had a special connection with eachother- she, on the other hand, wasn't a 'BO', and wasn't part of the connected group.

"Ensign Wildman, we need you. Please." The Doctor begged.

Samantha smiled. Who knew? It might be fun. "Alright, sir. I'll do it."

The Doctor let a holographic smile stretch across his holographic face.

"Alright then. Here's the cast list, and here are the costumes each person needs to replicate for their part. There are also a few songs that everyone needs to learn. Everyone be at holodeck 3 at 06:00 hours tomorrow morning." With that, the Doctor left the room, humming a tune that everyone knew was from the musical he was just talking about.

"Well, let's see who's playing who. I'm a little curious." Chakotay said as he picked up the three PADDS the Doctor had left for them.

"Ensign Wildman, it looks like you have the part of a young woman named Meg Giry. Here's your costume list, and the songs you need to know by tomorrow." Chakotay said as he handed Wildman her PADDS. Samantha excused herself, and went to go study her part. She didn't want to mess up in front of the senior staff.

"Tuvok, you seem to be a manager of the Paris Opera House, called Andr'e. You and The Doctor- who's playing a man named Firmin- will be in scenes together. Here's your costumes and songs."

Tuvok, who had been one of the more harder crew members to convince, already knew the story of the disfigured musical genious who had supposedly haunted the Opera House, and he wasn't pleased with the character he was playing, but he just bit his lip and took the PADDS.

"Captain, you have the part of Carlotta." Chakotay said.

"Carlotta? Who's that?" Janeway asked as she read over Chakotay's shoulders. "The 'prima donna' that Christine beats? Does the Doctor realize what I could do him for this?" She smiled, and took her PADDS. This was going to be a long night.

"I am playing the role of Pianji, Carlotta's…" Chakotay blushed. Kathryn looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Chakotay cleared his throat, and started again. " I'm playing the part of Pianji, also a star of the Opera, and Carlotta's lover." He heard Harry Kim whistle. He would get his revenge on the Doctor soon enough.

"Who do I play?" Seven asked. She was surprised her name hadn't been called yet.

Chakotay looked through the list, and located Seven's name. "Seven, you have the part of Madame Giry, Meg's mother." Chakotay handed her her PADDS. Seven had a look of disgust on her face. She knew all of the parts from being connected with the Collective. One of the drones on her ship had been what they called a 'Phan', and thus she had assimilated all of the information. Madame Giry wasn't her favorite character, to say the least.

"Neelix, you have the part of Joseph Bouquet."

Neelix nodded excitedly, took his PADDS, and immediately began to read over them.

"Tom, you have the part of the Vicompte Raoul de Changey." Chakotay said with a smile.

"Hmmm…sounds rich, if you ask me. Not so sure about the name, though." Tom said.

"Be thankful. Apparantly, this Raoul is one of the main characters." Chakotay informed. Tom seemed please with that, and took his PADDS, and quickly skimmed over the summary.

"Wait, it says here that I'm someone by the name of Christine Daa'es lover. Who's playing her?" Tom asked.

Chakotay's grin broadened. He liked the way the Doctor had picked the roles.

"Oh, Tom. B'Elanna is playing Christine. She's the second main character in the whole story. The first one- the Phantom of the Opera himself- is being played by Harry."

Everyone in the room looked at Chakotay. They all said, in unison, "Harry? _Harry_ is the Phantom?"

Harry was even more surprised, and slightly embarrassed, that the Doctor had chosen him for the main part. He had played the music from the movie several times on his clarinet. They had been hard pieces, especially the solo "Music of the Night" that the Phantom sung.

"There is _no way_ that I am singing those songs. I'm getting myself out of this." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, it's an order that you participate. Unless of course, you want to _ruin_ your record." Captain Janeway gave Ensign Harry Kim a intimidating look. Harry quickly shook his head. He didn't like the idea of being Tom's rival, or having to sing, but it was better than ruining his record.

B'Elanna, on the other hand, had mixed emotions about being the star. She had heard that Christine had a beautiful voice, unlike her own, and was stunningly beautiful, also unlike her.

"Captain, I don't know if I can…I mean…that's a really rough role…" B'Elanna started. She then remembered the little speech the Captain had given Harry. She wasn't even supposed to be in Starfleet. She didn't want to ruin her record.

"Alright Captain, I'll do it. But may I please be dismissed? I have lines to learn, and some rather interesting costumes to replicate." B'Elanna said.

The staff was dismissed, and everyone went on their way to start practicing their roles in 'Phantom of the Opera'.


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

The next morning, B'Elanna and Harry were the first to arrive at holodeck 3. They had arrived half an hour early, to run over the many scenes they would have together.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Daae." Harry greeted as B'Elanna came into his view. "I hope that you are ready to practice!"

B'Elanna shrugged her shoulders. It would be difficult, trying to act this rather intimate role with Harry, while being married to Tom. Hopefully, nothing would come up that would ruin everyone else's fun.

"Sure, Harry. Let's just sing that main song. I think I have the other ones down." B'Elanna replied. She really liked the tune to the song that she and Tom were expected to sing in the middle of the novel, titled 'All I Ask of You". The lyrics were very touching, and she was glad to be able to attempt to sing it with Tom, and not Harry.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He felt weird playing a character that was in love with B'Elanna, and trying to kill Tom. He wasn't sure how it would do for his friendship with both of them, and he couldn't afford to lose any friends right now.

"I think I might have the first verse down, but the third one is pretty tricky. And the vocals I'm supposed to sing at the end?" B'Elanna put her finger in her mouth, pointing it down her throat. She couldn't sing that high. The only person she knew who _might_ be able to sing that high was Seven, but she wasn't sure that Seven would want to play this part. Especially not with Harry as the Phantom.

"I think you can do it, B'Elanna. Just try. I haven't even tried to sing my parts yet, but I know the tune, and most of the words. Why don't we just try it?" Harry countered. He was determined to get B'Elanna to enjoy her time as the main character.

"Whatever, Harry. Computer, start song 'Phantom of the Opera', karaoke version." B'Elanna ordered.

Immediately, the holodeck was filled with a loud organ playing the introduction to the song. B'Elanna listened intently, waiting for her cue to start. She saw Harry motion to her. It was her time to sing.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." She began to sing.

Harry nodded his head, approving her singing. B'Elanna smiled a little bit, but was uncomfortable watching Harry prepare himself to sing. Finally, his mouth opened, and- in the deepest voice he could muster- started to sing.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

Harry was out of breath from the deep voice he had been using. B'Elanna had no idea he could sing that well. She wouldn't mind hearing him sing Music of the Night to her, after all.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…" B'Elanna sang.

"….It's me they hear." Harry finished.

"Your spirit and my voice…" B'Elanna was singing.

"My spirit and your voice…" Harry was singing along with B'Elanna.

"…in one combine. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." They finished together. B'Elanna's stomach started to do flips as she prepared herself for the high notes she was going to sing.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera." She started. As Harry continued commanding her to sing for him, B'Elanna was making her voice sing rather high notes. Harry looked into her eyes, seeing that she was having trouble keeping the tune. He smiled, trying to persuade her to keep on singing.

As the highest note –a high E flat- was coming nearer and nearer, B'Elanna's voice was becoming clearer and clearer. When the time came, she hit that note almost perfectly- but she let it slip at the very end. B'Elanna squeezed her eyes shut as she heard her voice drop the note.

When the music ended, Harry stood in awe for a few brief seconds.

"That was…amazing." He said.

B'Elanna blushed. She knew she had been good- even professionals had to train to hit that note- but she still didn't like making mistakes.

"I'll have to practice some more on that song. From what I can see, I won't have to sing it until later on, when you first abduct me." B'Elanna said as she walked toward the holodeck doors.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously. "The other's will be here in a few minutes."

B'Elanna smiled.

"Harry, I have to go grab the costume I'll need for today. You need to grab one, too!" B'Elanna laughed as she exited the holodeck, leaving Harry with just a phantom of her echoing voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1 Think of Me

"Good morning, everyone! I hope that you all slept well." The Doctor stated to the small crowd of staff members that had gathered around the holodeck doors.

Everyone was looking at everyone else's costumes. Harry had the traditional breeches, shirt, vest, shoes, and cape on, topped off with a white half mask, black leather gloves, and having his jet-black hair slicked back. Even though Harry wasn't going to show up in character until chapter three, he wanted to get in costume. He thought that he could take the mask and cape off, and sit in the audience during the performance. The Doctor and Tuvok both had suites on, while the Doctor had a large top hat to top off his costume. Neelix was dressed in rather ugly attire, with clothes that looked similar to rags hanging off of his body. Captain Janeway had a large red skirt on, an ugly hat sitting atop her auburn hair, and a mess of a top bodice on.

Chakotay had on a costume that appeared to be a male version of what the Captain was wearing. Tom was dressed in a simple suite, his black shoes shining. Ensign Wildman and B'Elanna were both in stringy skirts with bells attached to the top waist band, and had only a half, tight tank top on for shirts. Ensign Wildman was clearly uncomfortable with the lack of clothing, while B'Elanna –who wasn't pleased being dressed this way in front of her fellow crew mates- hid her discomfort.

Seven of Nine was dressed in a rather dull black dress that reached the floor, and she was holding a walking stick.

"I disagree with my costume." She stated bluntly.

"Why, Seven! I thought it looked good on you." The Doctor responded.

Seven gave him a look of distress, displaying how much she disagreed with her character- and her costume.

"I'll trade with you, Seven." B'Elanna muttered.

"Alright, alright. Let's get started, shall we?" The Doctor said before Seven had a chance to respond. The holodeck doors opened, and once the crew was inside, the Doctor started the program, and immediately, the crew was in a late 1800's opera house, surrounded by the voices of busy actors, hair stylists, and costume designers.

The Doctor let out a prided smile as he watched his fellow crew mates- and his family- gasp in awe at the sight before them.

"Are you ready for rehearsals, Senorita Carlotta?" A man with short, curly grey hair asked Captain Janeway. Kathryn looked excitedly towards the Doctor and Chakotay, and then followed the man to the stage.

Seven, who had memorized every precise move she was to make, quickly shuffled B'Elanna and Ensign Wildman to their positions, and gave instructions to the other chorus girls. They watched as Neelix crawled up the stairs, and took his position at the wheel that controlled the backdrops used for the operas.

Since the managers –Tuvok and the Doctor- where replacing the old manager that had previously ran the Opera House, so they positioned themselves at the entrance, waiting for the previous owner to greet them.

Finally, after a few minutes, the old manager- a rather chubby man with a gay personality- came into the Doctor's and Tuvok's view.

"Good day, monsieurs. Welcome to the Paris Opera House. If you would follow me, we are in the middle of rehearsals for the opera _Hannibal_." The gentleman welcomed. He started to walk towards the large stage, and the two Starfleet crewmen were eager to follow.

"Madame Giry, Maestro, Carlotta, everyone please listen. As you all know, there have been rumors of my official retirement. I want to announce that these are all true, and would like to introduce you to your new managers; Mr. Firmin, and Mr. Andre."

There were faked gasps across the stage as Chakotay, Captain Janeway, and Seven pretended to be surprised. B'Elanna and Samantha Wildman were off in a corner, pretending to practice their ballet moves.

The Doctor looked over towards Tuvok, who was supposed to announce their new patron. When Tuvok didn't say anything, the Doctor jabbed his holographic elbow into Tuvok's ribs. Tuvok, understanding the gesture, started to introduce the Vicomte.

"I would like to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Chagney." Tuvok muttered, not so sure that he liked the role he was playing.

There was a round of applause as Tom made his grand entrance onto the stage. The holographic characters didn't suspect that the old Raoul –Patrick Wilson- had been replaced with a real guy, Tom Paris.

"My parents and I are honored to support all of the arts, especially opera." Tom said with a smile. The Doctor gave him a glance from the corner of his eye- Tom had taken out part of his line. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it.

Kathryn Janeway made her way to Tom's position, and put her hand out for him to kiss. Tom, glancing quickly at B'Elanna, quickly smiled and kissed his Captain's hand, hoping she would not hold this against him in the future. _This is a holonovel._ Tom reminded himself. _What I do here doesn't reflect on my real life, does it? It's just role playing._

Chakotay, remembering that he was to give a rather squeaky cough right after Raoul kissed Carlotta's hand, coughed as high as he could, hoping to gain some attention.

"Ah, yes. This is Pianji, our male lead soprano." The ex-manager introduced.

Tom couldn't help but smile. He had known Chakotay for years now- he thought it was ironic that he was being introduced to him.

"Ah, yes. It's an honor, Signor, to have met you, but I'm afraid I'm keeping you from…practicing your opera…or something like that." Tom mumbled, trying to remember the exact lines.

Chakotay stifled a laugh as he saw the Doctor's face turn red with fury. Captain Janeway, who obviously didn't study Tom's lines that much, didn't know what Chakotay found funny.

Tom exited the scene, while passing by B'Elanna and Samantha.

"It's Raoul! At the house, by the sea, I suppose you could say we were childhood sweethearts. But he wouldn't remember me." B'Elanna said dreamily as Tom walked by.

"Oh, Christine! He's so _handsome_!" Samantha assured her friend. "He just didn't see you."

The Maestro quickly shooed off the new managers, and they resumed the rehearsals. As the chorus came onto the stage, dancing in their skimpy costumes, Tuvok couldn't help but realize that B'Elanna had an excellent talent in ballet.

"We take particular pride in our ballet, Monsieur." Seven interrupted Tuvok's thoughts. The Doctor, who was doing very well in acting his part, mentioned the beauty of 'the blonde angel'.

"My very own daughter, Meg Giry." Seven commented.

"And that exceptional beauty!" Tuvok said as B'Elanna danced by. He wasn't comfortable speaking that way of another man's wife, but it was part of his role, and he didn't want the Doctor to display the human emotion known as anger towards him.

As the song ended, and the grand finale was made, Captain Janeway, acting out her character, started to complain about someone stepping on her dress. She marched off of the stage, and placed herself in front of her new managers.

"My gown is too long, half of the chorus girls stepped on the train of my dress, you managers just care about the half-clothes chorus girls, and I _hate my hat!_" Carlotta said as she pointed to the unusually large bulk of red hair and gold metal twisted together on top of her head. Tuvok thought the hat looked rather uncomfortable, and didn't blame the Captain for hating it so much.

"Signora, these things to happen." The previous manager said, trying to calm down Captain Janeway.

"For the past three years, these things have been happening. And did you stop them from happening? No. And you two…" Kathryn said, pointing at the Doctor and her Chief of Security. "…you are as bad as him. 'These things to happen.' Gah! If you don't these things from happening, I do not happen!"

With the last sentence, Janeway marched away, demanding to see her puppies.

"What do we do, Doc- I mean, Firmin?" Tuvok asked his fellow manager.

"Beg. Plead. Whatever it takes to get her to sing." The Doctor replied.

Tuvok raised his pointed eyebrows. He didn't like the idea of begging at the feet of his captain.

"Maestro, isn't there a aria at the beginning of act three? Why don't you sing it for us, Signora Carlotta?" Tuvok called out.

"If my managers command, I shall sing. Maestro?" Captain Janeway said in an amazingly accurate Italian accent.

" If my diva commands." The Maestro said. He motioned for the orchestra to start playing, and Captain Janeway took her position, preparing herself for the aria she had practiced last night in her quarters.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your hea-" This was Neelix's cue. He quickly released the backdrop, allowing it to fall on his captain mid-song.

There were screams from various characters as they watched the backdrop fall. They rapidly retrieved Janeway from under the fallen prop, and asked Bouquet- that would be Neelix- what happened.

"Don't look at me! I was just standing at my post! It must be a ghost." Neelix proclaimed proudly.

Meanwhile, Captain Janeway was throwing a fit. She was leaving, she said, for good. She marched off of the stage once more, and she didn't stop at the useless calls of Tuvok and the Doctor.

"Now who will sing for us? We will have to cancel the opera tonight, for we have lost our star!" The Doctor shouted in faked agony.

Seven stepped into her role. "Christine Daae could sing it, sir." She said blankly, while putting her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.

Tuvok raised his Vulcan eyebrows. "I chorus girl? Don't be silly." He stated.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Seven, speaking in a precise French accent, countered.

"Let her sing, Andre. She's very pretty." The Doctor said as B'Elanna walked out onto the stage. By now, Raoul had already left the Opera House. (In all reality, he was standing outside, trying to pass the time he wasn't needed by talking to the guards that stood by the doors.)

The music started to play, and B'Elanna sang innocently.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." She started, looking reluctantly at Tuvok. Tuvok nodded his head, motioning her to continue singing.

"Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." The music was playing its solo now, and B'Elanna had a few seconds to breathe before she had to sing again. Ensign Wildman smiled as the scenery suddenly changed, and the Opera House was suddenly full of people. B'Elanna watched as a holographic, white gown appeared on her body, and as Tom appeared in the audience. She was amazed at the technology this holonovel had. Previous holonovels she had used didn't have the ability to change scenery like this. Before she knew it, it was her time to sing again.

"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me. Think of me waking silent and resign. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!" B'Elanna smiled as the audience cheered.

The crew looked up towards Raoul's box, waiting for his part of the song.

"Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!" Tom sang from his box. In the movie, Tom knew he was supposed to descend down the main staircase, and sing his song. But, because the other crew members wouldn't be able to see if he did that, he remained in his box.

"Long ago, it seemed so long ago! How young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her." He finished. Immediately, B'Elanna began to sing again.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we. But please promise that sometime you will think…" B'Elanna then sang a series of different notes, without any particular lyrics. "…of me!" The music finished, and the crowd went wild. Samantha and Seven were clapping loudly, and the Captain, who had managed to change into the clothes worn back then and sneak into the audience- shouted a series of compliments. Tuvok and the Doctor were cheering from their box. B'Elanna –breathless and tired- smiled, and bowed to her audience.

Suddenly, they were all looking at the dreary walls of the holodeck. The computer announced "Chapter One of holonovel Phantom of the Opera finished."

"I think that's enough for today, people. We have work that needs to be done. Anyone up to another chapter, maybe two days from now?" Captain Janeway asked.

Everyone- even Neelix, who had very little lines- agreed to be at the holodeck at 08:00 two days from then. Everyone exited the holodeck.

B'Elanna had forgotten that the white gown was just a hologram, so when she went through the holodeck doors, she was surprised to find herself standing in the chilly corridors of Voyager in nothing but her skimpy chorus girl costume that she had arrived in earlier that morning. Harry, who was also in the audience, laughed as B'Elanna made a mad dash for her and Tom's quarters. Samantha Wildman, who also had the chorus girl costume, quickly said her goodbyes, and –blushing- made her way to her quarters, where she would shower, put on her uniform, and report for duty.


	4. Chapter 4: Debate

It was lunchtime, and Harry could hear his stomach rumbling while he stood at his station. He only had five more minutes before his shift ended, and then he would go to the mess hall to see what Neelix had concocted for lunch.

Meanwhile, B'Elanna and Tom had just entered the mess hall. B'Elanna had taken a quick shower, and had put on her Starfleet uniform before reporting to duty in Engineering. Tom hadn't showered, but had quickly jumped into his uniform before rushing to the helm.

Just as Tom and B'Elanna where sitting down, Harry entered the mess hall. Tom nearly spit his leeola root stew back into his bowl; Harry still had the white half mask on.

Harry kept on walking like nothing unusual was happening, grabbed a bowl of soup, and then started to look for a place to sit. B'Elanna waved him over to their table; surely no one else wanted to sit with an Ensign with a half mask on.

"Harry, what on _Jupiter_ are you wearing?" Tom asked as he swallowed a spoonful of soup.

Harry quickly removed his mask and swallowed some soup. He wondered how the Phantom ate soup with that thing on. Harry had a hard time breathing with the mask on, let alone trying to eat something.

"I was trying to get into character, you know?" Harry replied as he fiddled with the edges of this mask. "I really like this mask, too, even though it's uncomfortable at times. I wonder how that guy did it?"

Tom gave a sideways glance towards his wife, wondering if she knew what they were about to debate.

"Harry, everyone knows that the story of the Phantom of the Opera is just a fairytale. None of that really happened." Tom stated, quite sure that he was right.

Harry sighed. He had once debated this topic before in middle school with a few of his band members –and lost- but he still thought the story was true.

"Tom, you can't ignore the evidence!" Harry protested.

Tom laughed, looking towards B'Elanna for support. B'Elanna stood up, took her bowl to the kitchen, and left. She knew better than to take sides in one of Tom and Harry's debates.

"Harry, there's no evidence. That would like saying you found Cinderella's glass slipper!" Tom objected. "Face it, Harry. There's no Phantom."

Harry shook his head, not believing what Tom had told him. He believed in the Phantom basically all of his life- he wasn't going to give up now.

"What about that Opera House in Paris, Tom? You know, one Opera House actually had a chandelier fall!" Harry protested. "How do you explain that?"

"Faulty architect." Tom said blankly. "Those chandeliers were probably hanging by a string. They could have fallen by someone shouting loud enough, Harry."

"I don't think so, Tom. What about those different pathways that are under the Opera House, and the lake? Someone could have hid down there, and no one would have known." Harry said.

Tom had to think carefully before thinking of an excuse for the lake and pathways. It wasn't solid evidence, but it did cause one to wonder.

"That could have been a storage place or something that flooded during a rainy season. I don't think anyone could live down there, it's so filthy."

"It's filthy _now_, Tom, but _then_ it might have been a livable place." Harry said, tiring of debating with someone as stubborn as Tom.

While Tom was trying to think of something to say, Neelix came by, holding two cups and a pitcher of hot coffee.

"Hello, guys. You want some coffee?" Neelix asked in his usual cheerful tone.

Harry refused, but Tom nodded his head, requesting that Neelix pour him a cup.

"I noticed that things were starting to get a little heated over here. Is everything O.K?" Neelix questioned as he took a seat at their table.

"I was just telling Harry about how the story of the Phantom of the Opera isn't true." Tom said, slurping his coffee.

"Oh, come now, Lieutenant. You don't know for certain whether it's true or not." Neelix said. "I like to believe the story is true myself. It keeps my mind occupied, wondering how true the story is."

Tom rolled his eyes. He could barely handle Harry's 'evidence' that the story is true. He couldn't handle Neelix, too.

"Well, I have to be back at my post in five minutes. I better go." Tom said as he stood from his chair, and walked out of the mess hall.

Harry said a quick goodbye, and returned to his station as well. Neelix, two bowls of soup, and a cup of coffee was left forgotten at a lonely table.


End file.
